


Hug, Interrupted

by firedup



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Early Relationship, Fluff, Hanzo vs. Normal, Hanzo's tendency to overthink the simplest things, Hugging, M/M, Misunderstandings, Trace amounts of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firedup/pseuds/firedup
Summary: How complicated can asking for a simple hug be?- very, when you're Hanzo Shimada





	Hug, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless floof, for your (hopefully) reading pleasure. 
> 
> And for those of you who're waiting for the next chapter of Bridge to Cross, rest assured that I'm working on it! The lil' b*tch is giving me a bit of a hard time.

The air inside the carrier is way too warm, stuffy and stifling. The presence of his teammates, subdued and silent as they may be, is still too much, their very breathing aggravating to Hanzo after this latest trying and difficult mission. He's tired, nursing the beginnings of a headache and his mood is on a downslope with no end in sight.

 

He really just wants out of here. Get a shower, because he's itching all over from stale sweat, then fall into bed and sleep the next 24 hours through.

 

In front of him, on the carrier floor, Hana, Lúcio and Genji are heaped over one another and fast asleep in a dogpile of colorfully clothed limbs and smooth cybernetics- Hanzo half wishes he could join them, except that his brother would never let him live _that_ down.

 

So he contents himself with taking a picture of the three, making sure he gets a good shot of Genji drooling onto Hana's shoulder.

 

The next best thing to sleeping would be, Jesse returning to his seat next to him, just so he will have his cowboy close. But the gunslinger remains resolutely turned away from him while talking into the pilot's comm. That's fine, of course. Winston needs to be updated ASAP, to plan their next move; they're getting close to shutting down one of Talon's branch operations for good, they cannot let up now.

 

That doesn't make the longing to lean into that broad back and close his eyes and let the world fade away any less potent, however.

 

Not that he would, even were Jesse to sit next to him. There are others still awake on this transport, Angela and Brigitte fussing over Reinhardt who pulled a muscle in his back during the retreat to the carrier and is notably favoring his right side, though of course he would never admit that. He doesn't want witnesses to any sort of intimacy between himself and Jesse, harmless as it may be. Even the thought of their teammates' scrutiny and the inevitable teasing makes him want to hide himself and Jesse away in a hermit's cave for the next ten years.

 

They'll be back home in an hour.

 

He can wait that long.

 

They are back home in an hour, and upon leaving the carrier they are immediately both hustled off in different directions: Jesse to Torbjörn's workshop to fix whatever is jamming the wrist of his prosthetic hand, Hanzo for the post-mission med-check. Reinhardt (still stubbornly against medical treatment) is handed over to Ana to argue into submission and Angela descends on Hanzo and doesn't let him go again until another hour later, regardless of the fact that there were two medics on this mission and he wasn't even injured. Leaving, he passes Jesse on his way in, sans prosthesis. They stop in front of each other, his cowboy smiling at him, a smile that's just as tired as Hanzo feels. "Hey, you good there?"

 

Truthfully, he would be much better for a moment spent in Jesse's embrace, but Dr. Ziegler is glaring at him for holding up her next patient and so Hanzo simply nods. "I need a shower. You should get in there before our good doctor comes out to drag you in." He jerks his head in the direction of the medbay door and walks on hastily. It is never a good idea to let the Doc wait.

 

Washing off all the sweat and dust and grit and blood under the shower is a simple sort of bliss and does a lot to improve his mood. Much more relaxed than formerly, Hanzo dries off and dresses in comfortable clothes, but the next choice is already staring him in the face: do something against the hollowness in his stomach, or get some much-needed sleep first.

 

Hunger proves the more urgent problem in need of remedying, so he heads back out of his room and down to the kitchen-- and meets Jesse on the way, still in his mission gear. In a mirror of their last brush, Jesse smiles at him as they both come to a stop. "Kitchen?"

 

"Yes. Will you be coming down later?" Hanzo tries not to sound too hopeful or, gods forbid, needy. He seems to have succeeded- Jesse shakes his head with a huge yawn, "Nah, gonna go get clean an' then horizontal 'fore I keel over. If anyone's cooked anything good, tell them to save me somethin', yeah?"

 

"I will. Sleep well."

 

"Thanks, darlin'." A hand squeezes his shoulder and Jesse brushes a kiss across his forehead and Hanzo is very tempted to lean in against that warm body, but being clean now he's all the more aware of how Jesse, well, reeks. Of sweat and other, even less pleasant things. So he doesn't.

 

He can always just join him in bed later.

 

They part there with another fleeting smile and move on to their respective destinations. In the kitchen, a huge batch of noodles and a vat of tomato sauce is waiting for the agents back home from the mission, courtesy of, astonishingly enough, Jack Morrison. Hanzo makes sure to squirrel some away for Jesse before filling a plate for himself and joining the rest of his team at the table. The food is edible and filling, which is all that he requires of it at the moment, and the company quiet, which is all he can hope for. He's just finished rinsing off his plate when Winston knuckles into the kitchen, spots him, and makes a beeline for him.

 

"Hanzo! Do you have a moment, there is something I need your opinion on....?"

 

There are several possible responses to that, one of which is to groan out loud. Another one would be to tell Winston to fuck off because he's tired and really just wants to sleep. The one that's least attractive to Hanzo is to put his plate away and politely ask the gorilla-scientist what it is he needs, and this is exactly what he ends up doing.

 

At least he gets rewarded with a huge smile. It makes him think of bananas, inanely enough.

 

Winston herds him up to his lab-slash-workshop-slash-office, and there he stays for the better part of the next hour, squinting at grainy security-cam photos and identifying the people captured on them. A few of them he recognizes as members of a rival clan of the Shimada. The footage seems to be of a meeting between them and a Talon representative- only very briefly shown. A second after the person in question enters the picture, the camera feed abruptly breaks off. But in that one frame, both Winston and Hanzo identify them as a right-hand person of Maximilien, and the ensuing discussion about what that might mean keeps them even longer than the actual reviewing. By the time they reach a conclusion and Winston lets him go- apologizing profusely for the inconvenience once he notices that Hanzo is well-nigh asleep on his feet- it is all he can think about to crawl into bed and curl up to Jesse.

 

He makes his way to the cowboy's room and types in the code. Instead of the expected sight of Jesse fast asleep on his bed, however, he finds him uncomfortably awake and dressed, and the discrepancy between the two paints a disappointed frown onto his face. Jesse, not being blind, picks up on it at once, for all that Hanzo attempts to smooth the expression off of his face as soon as the gunslinger looks up. "Hey- 's wrong?"

 

"It's... nothing of consequence. I am merely... very tired." He tries to wave it off. Jesse, not being dumb, sees through that right away.

 

"Sorry I can't stay, Jack needs me for something. This better be important, I swear... You're welcome to the bed, I'll try to be back soon." As always, Hanzo is utterly powerless to resist Jesse's smile, smiles back even though he feels more like sighing and slumping against him.

 

"I will take you up on that offer. Oh, and there should be spaghetti for you in the fridge, if someone else hasn't decided that the post-it with your name on it was merely there to make it look prettier."

 

"'Someone' meaning 'Genji'?" Jesse chuckles softly, moves closer to cup Hanzo's face with his flesh hand. It's not quite what he wants, but it's better than nothing. Eyes slipping closed, he leans his cheek into the warm, callused palm, and wrinkles his nose when first Jesse's beard and then his lips brush the tip of it. "Stop that, I told you that it tickles.", he grouses with his eyes still closed. Another chuckle is his answer. The hand moves from his cheek to his shoulder, gentle pressure directing him to sit down on the bed. "Get some sleep. Gonna try an' be there when ya wake up."

 

"You better.", Hanzo mumbles while already in the act of falling over. For once, he really is asleep almost before his head hits the pillow.

 

And wakes alone. Frustration settles in his stomach like a lump of metal when the fact registers, and he turns his head to bury his face in the pillow that still smells of Jesse and, to a lesser extent, himself. For all of two seconds, he allows himself to wallow in self-pity, then firmly tells himself off for being selfish. Having no idea what Morrison's business was, he can't possibly tell how long it would take Jesse and him to resolve it. Or something else could have come up- he has no way to know. Instead of lying here, sulking like a child, he should get up and do something productive.

 

Resolution formed, he rolls out of bed and leaves Jesse's room for his own and the clothes he'll need, leaves again only a few minutes later, fully dressed. Just as he's preparing his morning tea, Jesse shuffles into the kitchen, yawning and looking like he hasn't slept a wink all night, something that Hanzo knows to be unfortunately true. His cowboy makes a beeline for him, leans his posterior against the counter and lets his head drop onto Hanzo's shoulder. "Morn'n'...."

 

This would be the moment to turn around and slip his arms around Jesse's waist and immerse himself in his lover's warmth.

 

If not for Genji's impeccable timing.

 

With a loud and far too cheerful "Good morning!", the cyborg jogs into the kitchen and Hanzo stiffens so abruptly he almost drops the tea pot and knocks his shoulder into Jesse's jaw. The cowboy's "Ow!" comes at the same moment as Genji's not-at-all-apologetic "Oh, sorry, am I interrupting something?", and Hanzo thinks wistfully about murdering him all over again.

 

The rest of breakfast is spent with Hanzo and Jesse sitting at a safe distance from each other.

 

It sets the theme for the rest of that day. Come evening, Hanzo is so frustrated that he actually snaps at Hana when she asks if he wants to watch a movie with her, regrets it immediately, and with a mumbled apology, withdraws to his room where he won't be as much of a public threat. Jesse corners him there after about an hour. His cowboy sits down on the edge of the bed, where Hanzo is lying propped up against the headboard with his tablet, reading. He puts a gentle hand on his thigh, stroking the fabric of his jeans.

 

The simple touch is more than he had all day. Hanzo thinks he might melt from that alone.

 

"'s wrong, darlin'?" Concern is writ large over Jesse's features. It takes Hanzo a few seconds to comprehend the reason for this degree of worry, but then he remembers the way he's been acting all day and it clicks. Oh.

 

Amusement, and no small amount of exasperation, make him bite his lip to keep the smile down. "Nothing. It's... I'm a fool."

 

Wrong answer. His dismissal must have convinved Jesse that something is, indeed, very wrong, and Hanzo is being his usual stubborn self and refusing to burden his partner with it. There is a deep hurt in Jesse's eyes now along with the concern, as he reaches out to thread fingers into Hanzo's hair. "Don't do that. I can't help you if you shut me out."

 

Explaining would take too long. Plus, it'd make Hanzo feel like an utter idiot, to confess to the childish need that has been consuming him for the last one-and-a-half days. Much easier just to show him.

 

Putting the tablet aside carefully, Hanzo sits up, scoots closer to his cowboy and folds into the embrace that is immediately offered up, as if Jesse had been reading his mind. With his head pillowed on Jesse's shoulder and his lover's arms around him, holding him (firm, solid, _safe,_ but never stifling, not ever stifling), he feels the tension all but flow out of him, expels it in a long sigh and feels content for the first time in much too long.

 

Unfortunately, Jesse seems to misinterpret that sigh.

 

"Whatever's eatin' ya, ya can tell me. You know that, right?" He sounds so worried that a burst of guilt hits Hanzo in the chest simultaneously with the impulse to laugh out loud- and maybe facepalm. Gods, it shouldn't be that hard to explain himself. Especially not when he seems to be hurting his partner with his inability to put words around his feelings.

 

"Nothing is 'eating' me, I... simply missed this...." In an attempt to clarify what he means, Hanzo settles more firmly into Jesse's embrace and tries not to think of it as 'snuggling'. Hanzo Shimada does not snuggle.

 

Confused silence reigns on Jesse's end, lasting for several seconds. "...this?" Flesh-and-blood fingers resume carding through Hanzo's hair.

 

He's going to deny, to his dying day, that he made any kind of sound in any way akin to a purr at this.

 

Above him, Jesse chuckles, shaking his head. "And here ya had me worried. Jesus, Hanzo, ya coulda just said somethin'." The chiding tone is more than offset by the warmth in his voice and the small kiss he presses to Hanzo's temple. (Again- no purring.)

 

"That is not the kind of thing one asks for..." It seemed so obvious to him- until he said it out loud. Jesse's chuckles turn to laughter and Hanzo is glad that he can't look into his face right now and see his cheeks heat up with embarassment.

 

"'course ya can! Ya can always ask me for a hug, ya complicated, over-thinkin' idiot. Or jus' come over and do it, ain't no shame there." In between the laughter, Jesse's genuinely fond and warm words soothe Hanzo's nettled pride, if not the sense of having made a fool of himself, after all. Can it really be that easy? "Not in public!...?"

 

"Anytime ya feel the need. Well, maybe not in the middle of a firefight, but apart from that? Yeah, anytime.", Jesse reassures him.

 

Hanzo takes a moment to mull that over.

 

"That is a very American sentiment."

 

"Got me there. My secret's out. I'm American."

 

Hanzo swats him for that. But he does curl back up in his arms right after, and Jesse laughs softly, kisses him, and hugs him for as long as he needs it.

 


End file.
